


"Don't Think, Feel"

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex has some issues to work through.   Luckily Astra's there to help.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	"Don't Think, Feel"

**Author's Note:**

> Alex has some issues to work through. Luckily Astra's there to help. Enjoy :=)

******

The buttons on Alex’s favorite checkered shirt were being worried to the point of falling off. Taking a nervous breath, she counted to ten and then, raising her hand, knocked on the door in front of her.

With a quiet _click_ , the door swung open, Astra stood on the other side.

“Alex,” she greeted warmly “please, come in” she invited.

“Thanks,” Alex muttered, stepping past the Kryptonian and into the neat and tidy apartment “looks like you’re settling in OK” she noted, taking in the posters adorning the walls along with some of Kara’s paintings.

Kara. Thinking about her gave Alex pause and she distracted herself by studying Astra’s DVDs and books as Astra herself got a pot of coffee going, bringing a cup over to Alex.

“So, not that I’m complaining,” Astra began “but what brings you by?” she asked as she settled down on the couch, propping her fuzzy socked feet onto the coffee table. The image was a rare one, Alex had only seen Astra so at ease on very few occasions, but the image also gave her some much needed courage and taking a breath, she began her carefully preplanned speech.

“We need to talk”

“All right,” Astra nodded as she muted the TV “what about?”

“Us,” Alex explained, feeling nervous again “or, more specifically, me” she continued, beginning to pace back and forth.

“Alex, is everything all right?” Astra asked “I’ve never seen you this anxious before”

“No, I’m not all right,” Alex admitted “lately, something between us has…changed” she explained hesitantly.

“And just to clarify, by ‘us’, you mean you and I?” Astra asked, at Alex’s nod she frowned “well, I certainly can’t recall any change in our dynamic as of late,” she remarked “unless you’re referring to something with Kara?” her frown deepened “Kara’s all right, right?”

“What? No! I mean, yes! Yes, Kara’s fine,” Alex dismissed “and, please, for once can we _not_ talk about Kara?” she pleaded.

Now Astra looked horribly confused as well as mildly insulted.

“Sorry,” Alex mumbled “look, just…don’t say anything and let me finish, please? All right. As I was saying, in the last few months things have changed between us. Or, rather, with me. You and I, we,” she paused to angrily rake a hand through her short-cropped hair “everything’s different and I don’t know what to do!” she exclaimed.

Standing up, Astra quickly took Alex by the shoulders and guided her down on the couch.

“Whatever is wrong,” she began “we’ll get through it” she vowed.

Looking away from piercing grey-green eyes, Alex bit her lip.

“We’re part of the problem” she explained.

Astra frowned.

“How so?” she asked.

In answer, Alex flexed her hands before slowly reaching up to cup Astra’s face and pulling her into a kiss. Pulling away, Alex looked away from Astra’s piercing gaze.

“We can’t,” she said “you’re Kara’s _aunt_ ” she explained.

“Well observed,” Astra drawled “now tell me honestly, you know her almost as well as I, maybe more so. Can you honestly say that she would be horrified or disgusted at the thought of us being intimate?”

Alex looked away again.

“ _I don’t know_ ” she whispered.

“You don’t,” Astra agreed. She reached out, pulling Alex close “don’t think,” she whispered into the crown of Alex’s head “just… _feel_ ” she breathed as Alex tucked herself against Astra’s form, feeling all her tension and fear slowly seep away.

Maybe this could work out after all…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
